Dental practitioners use ultrasonic dental tools (instruments) for dental treatments and procedures, such as scaling, periodontal treatments, root canal therapy, and the like. The ultrasonic dental tools typically include a handpiece coupled at one end (i.e., a proximal end) to an electrical energy and fluid source via a cable. The cable includes a hose to provide fluid (e.g., water) and conductors to provide electrical energy.
The other end (i.e., a distal end) of the handpiece has an opening intended to receive a replaceable insert with a transducer (e.g., magnetostrictive) carried on the insert. The transducer extends from a proximal end of the insert into a hollow interior of the handpiece. An ultrasonically vibrated tip extends from a distal end of the insert.
In using an ultrasonic dental tool during dental procedures, a dental practitioner typically re-orients the insert tip depending on which tooth is being treated. In making this angular adjustment, the practitioner typically takes the insert out of the patient's mouth, and rotates the insert to re-orient the tip at a desired angular position. Both hands are used for this rotation as the frictional forces that produce a tight fit of the insert in the handpiece must be overcome. During a typical treatment, the process of re-orienting the tip is carried out a number of times. This is not only time consuming, but also interrupts the ease and smooth flow of work.
In areas of the mouth where the practitioner chooses not to rotate the insert, the practitioner's wrist must be twisted sufficiently to achieve the same function. This twisting action is opposed by the resistance of the cable attached to the handpiece.
Therefore, there is a need for ultrasonic dental tools that are more comfortable and less fatiguing to use than conventional dental tools. Any such new improvements should be downwardly compatible with the numerous electrical energy and fluid sources, handpieces and inserts that are already present in dental offices.